


You Don't Have to Hurt, Little One

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Boy 'verse [6]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Daddy!Jack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Wow, elise writes merrikat, little!Zack, whats new tbj, zack has a booboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack gets a boo boo and Daddy makes it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Hurt, Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentyoneparrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyoneparrots/gifts).



> literally i love merrikat. yes, i gifted this to myself. just let it happen, man

“Daddy! Look!” Zack exclaimed as he ran through the hallways of his and Jack’s shared apartment, armed with footie pajamas and a fresh paper cut on his finger. Jack was in the kitchen cooking dinner (chicken nuggets in the oven) when Zack came storming into the room with a pouty look and a few tears starting to swell up in his eyes. Jack scrunched his eyebrows with worry.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Jack asked after Zack headbutted him in the chest and started nuzzling his nose into his Daddy’s t-shirt. 

“Hurted my finger,” he whined, looking up at Jack through misty eyes.

“Aw baby, let Daddy see,” Jack said sympathetically, knowing that it probably didn’t even hurt but going along with it anyway. Zack sniffled and lifted his finger up for Jack to look at, staring at him wide eyed and nervous as Jack inspected the cut. “Well, you don’t need stitches,” Jack gave his boy a goofy grin. Zack giggled a little. 

“I think that all this little finger needs is… a big kiss!” Jack exclaimed while pressing little kisses all around the cut and then another big one right on top. Zack started giggling wildly while his Daddy moved the kisses up his arm and started peppering them all over Zack’s grinning face. “How’s that?”

Zack laughed happily and rested his head back on Jack’s chest, content. “All better, Daddy.”


End file.
